


Our fates as enemies

by Captain29thegamer



Series: Random AU stories [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Au vampire bat lapis lazuli, Au werewolf peridot, Blood, Death, F/F, Friends to Enemies, Humans are dead, Inspired by a Nightmare, Inspired by the fox and the hound, Regrets, Violence, Wars, sad but happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain29thegamer/pseuds/Captain29thegamer
Summary: 500 years later human beings no longer exist except monsters that can take human form.A war is caused after two children once friends now enemies learn the truth about their clans former leaders dies from a unknown murder.





	1. Our fates as enemies

Characters are 14 feet tall in monster form.

The white wolves clan of homeworld.

Former leader yellow diamond.(mother)  
Father- unknown because of death.

New leader peridot.

 

The crystal gem black bats.

Former leader blue diamond. ( mother)  
Father-unknown because of death 

New leader lapis lazuli


	2. Is this the end?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why do we live? Where do we go when we die?

( peridot talking)  
I remember everything of the never ending cold.

I remember the feeling of sunlight on my fur before the humans launched the biggest nuclear bomb trying to destroy us monsters but all that started a never ending ice age wars and our white wolf clan leaders and once friendships were killed.

 

(Lapis talking)  
I remember the old days when me and my blond friend were 10 years old, we would play in the meadow and pretend silly games like being monsters.  
except for the part when my parents/leaders the crystal black bats were killed.

we ended up learning the truth about each other   
And how we learn the hard way, were both from rival clans destined to be enemies.

 

500 years later humans are wiped out by monsters because they were the last food source. They literally had it coming by wiping out other food, water supplies and starting up wars by framing the clans. Everyone on the frozen covered lake battlefield is dead except for two rival clan members in their monster forms.

 

“I’m sorry lapis for blaming you for starting the war.”

“I’m sorry peridot, that this is the end.” “I’m so tired, I just want to go to sleep forever.”Lapis says 

Same here but me with the never ending broken leg and spine pains and you with your head bleeding and both wings are broken will make it difficult. 

I know how we can fix both of us.

How lapis?

By the both of us taking out each other’s lives as friends not enemies.

 

“Alright then let’s do this!” Peridot said limping towards lapis.

“See ya in the next life in paradise!” Lapis says raising her claws.

Both ended each other with their fangs and claws then fell through the ice and sank while holding onto Each other. 

Their spirits could be heard in the winter wind. I’m sorry over and over again.

 

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I question life and death. What happens? Do we start over?
> 
> I’m sorry if this wasn’t great but I’m still learning to improve myself.


	3. reincarnation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reincarnation Of our new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the over 100 views! So I decided to give this story a new happy ending.

500 years into the future.

reincarnation The gateway to the next chapter in our life, one minute we were on the battlefield then the next we were walking towards a bright light.

 

The minute the two children were born, they both instantly acted like they knew each other. the maids or the two mothers couldn’t keep the kids apart even for a second. , Like this one night both kids were put in separate faraway rooms and somehow they both ended up in the same crib and slept together throughout the night, and Even playing together and telling stories about monsters that once exist.

 

Many years later other teenagers including peridot and lapis made it their mission to embark on a adventure of a life time to Canada and start a better life away from their controlling mothers .....unknown to them it was the place of their past lives death.

 

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were wondering both clans were blamed because of humans killed their leaders.
> 
> Peridot and lapis were wounded because of the opposite sides, so they ended up putting each other down (literally) out of friendship so that they could go to paradise and get reincarnation into the next life aka the rebellious teenagers fanfic.

**Author's Note:**

> The reason why I’m writing this is because I want to learn to write something heavy and obsessed with the supernatural.
> 
> Please comment if interested in reading.
> 
> And in tribute to my childhood movie the fox and the hound.
> 
> The drawing of bat lapis and wolf peridot are on tumblr and instagram


End file.
